Human Fears
by Hooty-McBoon
Summary: Written after Satan Pit. Rose is scared that she is going to die. So is the Doctor.


Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who if I did I wouldn't be writing this. ;

My first Doctor Who fic, already been done; the idea of what the Doctor would have wanted Ida to say to Rose.

* * *

He was looking up, the darkness around him creating a cushion, a protective layer, he could feel his two hearts beating, so fast as fear gripped him. 

"If you talk to Rose, Tell her…" he paused as fear chocked away his words.

_'Go on without me'_

_'Find a home'_

_'Live your life'_

_'You'll be ok'_

_'Don't miss me'_

_'Settle Down'_

He found that his fingers had stopped removing the carabineer clip that was holding him.

"Tell her…" again the words wouldn't come every fibre of his being wanted him to say those words, to tell Ida, what his heart was yearning to tell Rose.

_'Move on'_

_'Get that mortgage'_

'My dear sweet, kind Rose...'

'I love you'

The latter being what he couldn't ever say, not to her, not to Ida, so he gulped away the lump that had slowly formed in the back of his throat one maybe both of his heart up in his throat, causing every last breath to be a painful one.

10 miles down he closed his eyes, he was at least 20 miles away from her, so far yet the connection they held was still so strong, he couldn't say it, not yet it wasn't the end and anyway; "Oh, she knows already" and with that he let the last clip go, falling into the dark abyss, until it soon enveloped him.

* * *

"Ida said…" Rose paused as the Doctor looked up at her; "She said you said my name, when…when you fell…" She looked at him the characteristic frown lingering across her brow. 

"Is that what she said…" The Doctor paused avoiding her gaze as he swallowed knowing he didn't want to get into this conversation.

"Yeah, that's what she said…did you think you were going to die?" she asked simply the answer was blatantly obvious, but one sadly she couldn't see.

He took a deep breath and looked at her, he nodded meekly, there wasn't anything else to do, tears were already filling Roses eyes she was far beyond scared at the point, this demon had predicted her death, that frightened her to no end.

The Doctor's words were of no comfort she would still have nightmares about that; thing, what ever it was, watching her waiting for a great battle, the one in which her life would meet it's end.

"Rose..." The Doctor paused, his heart longing to comfort her, to take her in his arms and tell her that everything would be ok and that he would die before he would let any harm come to her, but something, something in the back of his head was telling him that everything wasn't going to be ok, and there was a chance that Rose wouldn't get out alive, his promise to Jackie broken, he had already left Mickey in another dimension a fact that they hadn't really explained to Jackie, but Rose. Rose was different her loss would be like losing another regeneration, he was so attached, so close to her.

She watched him, the look in his eyes so dark that it scared her, something wasn't right and she could feel it; "What is it?" she asked as a few fresh tears slipped down her delicate cheek.

"...I..." each pause he made was agony for Rose, words weren't suffice any more, so he pulled her close to him, his arms locking around her waist promising himself he would never let go, she was the only companion who had made him feel this way. Lost from the moment she wasn't by his side, that distant longing that grabbed his heart when she was in danger, that need to save _her_ above all others.

She was Rose, _his_ Rose, and the thought of losing her was killing him slowly, deep down _he _knew something bad was going to happen, and no matter how many times he told her that she was safe with him, he couldn't keep lying just so she would feel safe. It wasn't fair. The Doctor still gripped her tightly these human emotions were horrible at times. It felt like her fears were rubbing off on him.

But what was going to happen? What was going to be the end of Rose?

A/N: So that's it, yeah it's not all that happy but oh well. What did you think? Comments would be nice. Improvements?


End file.
